


all over the road

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Kinktober 2k17 -aka- Rea's Sweet Sin Bin [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Biting, Drabble, F/M, Making Out, Road Trips, inspired by a tumblr headcanon post i made one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: Marco Diaz is a safe driver, honestly. He just had a... distraction in the passenger seat.





	all over the road

**Author's Note:**

> not really smutty (disclaimer tho: they're idfk 19/20-ish just to save my own ass) but it's kinktober and i'm bored and i love these idiots
> 
> also this is late af and guess who doesn't care  
> me

“Marco, relax,” Star huffed. “The tow guy is gonna be here in forty-five minutes, right?”

“Yeah, but still!” Marco said exasperatedly. “I never would have hit that pothole if—” Two hands were on his hoodie, a dark grey one today, and another two were mussing with his hair. “If that wasn’t happening. This is technically your fault, you know.”

Star scoffed. “I thought you were, and you said this, ‘the perfect driver’?”

“I am!” Marco argued— aaand the last two hands were pulling him towards her.

Six hands, two glowing eyes and endless gold light to drown in. Star had started kissing him idly when some stupid romantic song came on the radio, and next thing he knew, her hearts were glowing. The full Mewman form followed suit. And Marco thought it’d be fine, it was whatever, it was just Star being Star. But nope.

Their road trip was smooth sailing until the GPS took them down a deserted road, in the middle of the woods, full of potholes and trees everywhere. If he wasn’t dating a strong warrior alien princess who could defeat any evil weirdo that could come lurking out of the shadows, Marco might have been a little freaked out right now.

“Sure you are,” Star said cheekily.

“I am,” Marco pouted. “Now, since you got us stuck out here, you’re not getting any kisses.”

The reaction he got was not one he had been expecting. Glowing eyes blinked slowly, heavy wings flapped rather than fluttered, and Star shrugged.

“Okay,” she said. “No kissing.”

And she technically followed his rule.

Her lips went to his neck, and instead of kissing, her teeth softly scraped at his skin while one glowing hand fiddled with the zipper of his hoodie. Marco yelped, surprised at the sensation, Star’s tongue gently licked at the spot she bit. He frowned, about to protest… until his eyes glanced over to the clock on the car radio.

Forty-three minutes until the tow truck guy would show up.

Yeah.

They had forty-three minutes to kill.

“You’re evil,” Marco mumbled, idly running a hand through soft, silken blonde locks.

Star hummed against her boyfriend’s neck, then shrugged, continuing to nibble at his neck. Was he dating a vampire instead of an alien princess—? He didn’t really care. Wait, was she purring? God, just when he thought Star couldn’t get any weirder… he loved that about her.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated.


End file.
